Ensemble
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Assis sur le canapé devant le sapin de noël décoré par Stiles, les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert en réalisant qu'ils allaient commencer la nouvelle année en célibataire. Retour à la case départ , dit Scott, en souriant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Avec ce bon vieux Stiles, toujours à tes côtés , répliqua l'hyperactif. [Sciles] [post-s5 ; pas de spoil S6]


Os Sciles écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent du scott's pack que je ne poste en solo que maintenant parce que... Heu... Je l'avais un peu oublié XD

.

Ensemble

.

Qui des deux étaient le plus stressé ? Cela aurait été difficile à dire tant leurs manifestations de nervosité étaient différentes. Les jambes et doigts de Stiles tressautaient, son bavardage était hachuré et ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens à force d'avoir passé et repassé sa main dedans. Du côté de Scott, c'était l'inverse. Il était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, immobile, presque une statue, et son sourire était figé. Seuls ses yeux hurlaient sa détresse intérieure.

Pourtant, rien dans leur situation n'était stressante a priori ! Pas de changeforme, de druide maléfique ou autres dopplegangers à leur trousse ! Juste un repas au fast-food avec toute la bande après noël pour savoir quelle soirée du nouvel an ils allaient squatter d'ici quelques jours ! Que du bonheur en somme ! Ils étaient vivants, hors de danger et il neigeait doucement sur la ville – phénomène rare à Beacon Hills, ce qui avait conduit Stiles a passé deux nuits blanches pour faire des recherches, avant que les simples prévisions météos, vent du nord et autres la niña, ne lui fassent admettre que le comté vivait juste un hiver exceptionnellement frais.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et même plus que mieux ! A noël, alors que le shérif et Mélissa épongeaient lait de poule alcoolisé et mousseux, Stiles et Scott s'étaient parlés… Encore qu'il n'y avait pas eu tant de mot échangés que cela, mais ils avaient tout de même parlé. Parce que Scott était de nouveau célibataire, parce qu'il se sentait seul, Stiles aussi depuis le départ de Malia, parce que la fin leurs histoires d'amours les déprimait…

000

Assis sur le canapé devant le sapin de noël décoré par Stiles – ce qui expliquait les R2D2 sur plusieurs branches et le Spiderman au sommet assorti de son Deadpool -, les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert en réalisant qu'ils allaient commencer la nouvelle année en célibataire, sauf miracle d'ici les sept prochains jours.

\- Retour à la case départ, dit Scott, en souriant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

\- Avec ce bon vieux Stiles, toujours à tes côtés, répliqua l'hyperactif en passant sa main sur ses épaules. Pourquoi aller avec une fille quand tu m'as moi ?

Scott secouant la tête en riant avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

Dans la cuisine leurs parents rirent à leur tour, puis il y eut un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent. L'alcool coulait bien ce soir ! Faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les ans que Mélissa comme le shérif avaient le droit de prendre leur soirée.

\- Ouais, pourquoi, hein ? On se le demande, plaisanta Scott en se calant plus confortablement contre son ami dont le corps irradiait d'une douce chaleur.

Stiles ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du loup. Il attrapa ensuite la télécommande du bout des doigts, en tirant la langue dans son effort pour ne pas déloger Scott, puis mit une chaîne quelconque. Il était presque minuit mais les films de noël mêlant magie et bons sentiments continuaient de défiler à l'écran.

Les minutes s'allongeant, une étrange ambiance de gène mêlée d'excitation s'installa entre les deux amis lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Scott ne prit pas particulièrement d'initiative, pas plus que Stiles, ce fut plutôt comme une succession de petits pas l'un vers l'autre. Des lèvres très près de la peau, des doigts se rapprochant de leurs consœurs, deux corps de plus en plus imbriqués l'un dans l'autre…

\- On n'est pas forcé de… de commencer l'année en célibataire, souffla Stiles timidement alors que son palpitant accélérait brusquement sa course.

\- Non ? Mais… On n'a personne, ni toi ni moi, répondit Scott sur le même ton, ses yeux vissés sur leur main, si proche.

\- Ça… ça pourrait… s'arranger ?

Les longs doigts fins de Stiles se décalèrent de quelques millimètres supplémentaires vers ceux de Scott.

Le cœur du loup battait fort dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement la proposition informulée. La température ambiante paraissait avoir brusquement augmenté et les sons étaient comme étouffés. Et puis, brusquement, la main de Stiles s'éloigna complètement de la sienne et retourna se poser sur la télécommande qu'elle agrippa avec force.

\- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, rectifia Stiles d'une voix fébrile en tentant de se reconcentrer sur le film dont il ne connaissait ni les personnages ni l'intrigue.

\- Et si… Et si moi je trouve que c'est… pas une si mauvaise idée ? demanda Scott en rougissant, ses lèvres s'appuyant sur le coton du tee-shirt que Stiles portait.

\- Scotty, t'es une fleur bleue, soupira nerveusement son ami avec un rien d'exaspération dans la voix. Ça m'énerve la moitié du temps parce que tu peux vraiment raconter des trucs débiles quand tu as une fille dans la tête, mais t'es une fleur bleue. Tu peux pas être… être avec que tu n'aimes pas… Et moi je… J'ai pas envie de refaire comme avec Malia. Vraiment pas…

Scott se réinstalla plus classiquement dans le canapé, quittant la douce chaleur de son meilleur ami, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran mais son cœur battant toujours aussi fort. Les paroles de Stiles avait du sens, c'était certain mais…

Le latino se mâchouilla les lèvres tout en respirant les fragrances de l'humain à côté de lui. Déception et tristesse exsudaient par tous les pores de sa peau, sans parler de son rythme cardiaque plus qu'irrégulier.

Scott prit sa décision.

Avec une lente détermination, il avança sa main vers celle de Stiles puis la posa lentement par-dessus. Le cœur de son ami eut un accro qui chanta à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

\- Je trouve quand même que… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Même en sachant que je suis une « fleur bleue », murmura Scott, comme un aveu.

Stiles sursauta. Une odeur d'eau salé envahit un bref instant l'atmosphère accompagnée d'un raclement de gorge étranglé, avant que l'hyperactif ne lâche la télécommande pour retourner lentement sa main et entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Scott, sans un mot. Le loup se lova de nouveau contre Stiles en souriant doucement.

000

Stiles observa Scott du coin de l'œil et constata chez lui le même stress qui était en train de lui tordre les entrailles. Probablement pour la même raison. Toute la bande était là, tous leurs amis et même quelques connaissances – identifier Peter comme un « ami » était beaucoup trop perturbant…

Il y avait la dernière chimère, Corey, avec Mason à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule. Lydia, la banshee aussi ancienne qu'eux dans ce groupe de fou et Peter, le fou en question. Jordan aussi, qui tentait de ne pas montrer l'effet que le pied de Lydia glissant sur sa cheville faisait sur lui et Liam et Hayden dans leurs petites bulles d'amour. Chris et Isaac surveillaient Peter ainsi que Theo, revenu de chez les morts sans plus aucun pouvoir et qui regardait tout le monde avec méfiance. Il y avait même Derek et Cora, venus voir Peter pour les fêtes de fin d'année, à moins que ce ne soit pour le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne prépare pas un nouveau coup fourré…

Bref, il y avait tout le monde, toute la bande, et aucun d'eux ne savait encore que Scott et Stiles étaient désormais Scott-et-Stiles.

Leur dire ou ne pas leur dire ?

Stiles regarda ses amis un à un, se demandant quelle serait leur réaction. Si n'importe qui dans le groupe était venu lui faire part de ses craintes à l'idée de se dévoiler gay, il lui aurait probablement ricané au nez, lui aurait parlé d'Ethan et Danny, lui aurait montré Corey et Mason... Mais là il s'agissait de lui, de lui et Scott, de ses angoisses, de sa crainte d'être regardé de travers par ceux avec qui il avait noué des liens forts. Il en avait le cœur comprimé et le cerveau bourdonnant.

Pour se donner un peu de courage, Stiles redirigea son regard vers Scott, son petit-ami. Et même un peu plus, son amant.

Il rougit un peu en songeant à quel point cela avait été rapide, à quel point, alors qu'ils hésitaient au réveillon à l'idée d'être ensemble, ils avaient rapidement sauté le pas dès le lendemain...

000

Abrité sous le porche de la maison Stilinski, Scott et Stiles regardaient la neige qui tombait depuis leur sortie du cinéma avec les garçons du groupe. Un certain malaise était installé entre eux du fait de leur toute nouvelle relation et probablement aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient encore rien osé dire à Liam, Mason et Corey.

\- C'est étrange, avoua un Stiles stressé en prenant la main du latino pour mieux jouer avec ses doigts. Toi et moi, ici, on a dû faire ça des centaines de fois, sans aucune gêne ni rien et puis là… C'est pire qu'avec Malia, qui pourtant ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à moi de la raccompagner et non l'inverse ! Elle disait toujours qu'elle savait mieux se défendre que moi et... C'était un peu difficile à contredire, surtout quand elle sortait ses crocs pour me le prouver.

\- Et tu l'as fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La raccompagner, répondit Scott en se rapprochant de son nouveau petit ami.

\- Malia ? Bien sûr ! ricana Stiles sans bouger. Je chevauchais une licorne blanche, la tenant d'une main tout en terrassant un dragon avec mon épée Excalibur de l'autre ! C'était Malia, Scott. Tu sais, mon ex-petite-amie, à moitié coyote, toujours prête à mordre. Le plus drôle, c'est que ça continue, c'est encore moi qui me fais raccompagner... Et c'est toujours aussi gênant. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être le mec fort, parfois !

\- Ça n'a pas à l'être, tu sais, souffla Scott en faisant un nouveau pas en avant. Gênant je veux dire...

\- Ouais, soupira Stiles, visiblement peu convaincu. Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? Hé merde… Tu vois ? Même ça, ça me paraît gênant maintenant ! Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'on fera dans ma chambre, hein ? Avant on-

\- ...Jouait aux jeux vidéos, finit le loup pour lui. Et on peut continuer de le faire. Tu as toujours speed racing ?

\- Et les DVDs Star Wars aussi, railla Stiles. Qu'il va falloir que tu regardes un jour !

\- On trouvera bien un moment, sourit Scott.

\- Tu parles, j'te connais, tu vas encore tout faire pour y échapper, maugréa l'hyperactif en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. On est rentré, p'pa ! P'pa ? T'es au boulot ? Je m'égosille pour rien ou pas, là ? Papa ! cria-t-il, extériorisant son stress par le bavardage.

\- Il ne doit pas être là, pouffa discrètement Scott.

\- On dirait bien. Et ça veut dire qu'il a encore mangé des cochonneries au boulot !

Scott écouta son petit-ami faire mille récriminations sur le régime alimentaire de son père et sa mauvaise habitude de manger tout ce qui risquait de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, en montant les escaliers à sa suite.

Un sentiment étrange le prit alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui pendant que Stiles continuait son monologue. Pourtant, il connaissait bien cette chambre, c'était toujours la même, celle de son meilleur ami, avec ses posters, son bureau, son lit et ses bibliothèques pleines. Rien n'avait changé...

En fait, si, il y avait bien une différence ! Ce n'était plus la chambre de son meilleur ami, c'était désormais celle de son petit-ami. Dont le père était absent.

Une sensation chaude et grisante lui envahit le corps, de son torse à son bas-ventre. La chambre de son petit-ami...

Scott tourna son regard vers l'hyperactif et le détailla lentement du regard. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais pour tous les deux cela semblait logique et naturelle qu'ils prennent leur temps, qu'ils découvrent leur nouvelle relation et en apprivoisent les nouveautés. Ça paraissait normal. Sauf qu'une vague aussi subite que violente de désir le traversa.

\- Scotty, tu me regardes bizarrement… Et, mec, t'as les yeux rouges, ce qui n'est pas du tout flippant pour moi, du tout du tout… La pleine lune est loin, non ? Non ? Scott ? paniqua à moitié Stiles alors que Scott s'approchait lentement de lui avec une démarche de prédateur.

Le latino continua d'avancer et l'hyperactif recula en trébuchant, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, un Alpha dans toute sa puissance juste devant lui. Scott posa ses mains de chaque côté de Stiles, puis colla son torse au sien. L'atmosphère se réchauffa, s'électrisa et Scott respira toute l'excitation que pouvait ressentir son grand bavard d'ami, son loup geignant d'impatience, avant de venir embrasser la bouche entrouverte.

Aimait-il Stiles ? Vraiment ? C'était la question qu'il se posait tandis que sa langue venait apprivoiser les lèvres tendres et le muscle agile de son petit-ami. En fait non, la question n'était pas de savoir s'il l'aimait, ça, c'était une évidence. La question était de savoir s'il l'aimait comme un petit-ami, s'il l'aimait assez pour le renverser sur un lit et parcourir son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche. Pour déboucler son pantalon, descendre son boxer et apprivoiser la raideur qu'il y trouverait.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement sur les épaules de Stiles et celui-ci gémit sous l'assaut du latino, son corps s'échauffant à une vitesse dramatiquement élevée. Tellement plus vite, tellement plus puissant, tellement plus tout qu'avec Malia… Scott le porta jusqu'à son lit tout en dévorant sa nuque, son tee-shirt fut relevé puis son pantalon ouvert…

\- Scott ! Attends… Tu vas trop… Trooop ! gémit violemment que l'un de ses tétons fut happé par une bouche gourmande.

Après son pantalon, ce fut le tour de son caleçon d'être descendu et Stiles perdit tout cohérence, dans ses mots comme dans esprit. Il se laissa juste porter vers d'autres cieux bien plus doux.

.

Nu dans son lit, Scott allongé à ses côtés, Stiles se mit à rire nerveusement. Son corps était parcouru de frissons qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter, quand bien même l'acte final était passé. Des larmes de contentement coulaient sur ses joues après la façon dont ses nerfs avaient été mis à vif. Il avait l'impression d'être liquide et cotonneux, traversé par un léger courant électrique de plaisir pur, en trois mot : il était bien. Et pourtant, dans sa tête, rien n'était aussi clair ni aussi « bien ».

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua Scott, tout penaud à côté de lui, en se servant de son regard de chien battu.

\- Oh bordel Scott… Je suis… Je suis incapable de … de penser ou même de… de parler là, lâcha Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Je suis… Oh merde… J'ai l'impression de… de pas ré-atterrir. Tu m'as tué. Littéralement. Je sais pas où… Oh bordel, gémit-il alors qu'un nouveau frisson, plus violent, lui faisait lâcher un sanglot de plaisir.

Scott observa son ami avec un regard teinté d'inquiétude avant de poser une main sur son bras pour apaiser une éventuelle douleur. Ce ne fut clairement pas ce que son don de garou lui transmis par ce contact. Rougissant, l'Alpha se plaça lentement et tendrement contre son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et les couvrir de la couverture, les enveloppant dans un monde de chaleur douce.

Les frissons de Stiles se calmèrent grâce aux lentes caresses post-orgasme de Scott et il put reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mises à vif par les mains et la langue de Scott. Il avait supplié. Et Scott ne l'avait même pas pénétré de son sexe. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ça arrivera…

\- Définitivement pas comme Malia, déglutit Stiles.

\- Et mon côté fleur bleue est très satisfait, ajouta Scott en souriant.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que c'est ton côté « fleur bleue » qui m'a fait ça ? le railla Stiles.

\- Mon loup aussi est satisfait, compléta le changeforme avec malice.

\- Il est pas « très » satisfait, lui ? s'offusqua l'humain.

\- Il en veut beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

Stiles frissonna à nouveau, d'excitation et d'appréhension. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de temps avant d'envisager un second round mais il osait déjà en rêver.

Les mains de Scott attrapèrent les siennes collées contre son torse et les enveloppèrent, rassurantes et protectrices.

\- J'dois avoir un petit côté fleur bleue moi aussi, avoua timidement Stiles à mi-voix.

\- Tu n'es définitivement ni comme Allison ni comme Kira.

Scott sourit contre l'omoplate de Stiles et ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, somnolant dans leur chaleur commune, conscient de ce qu'ils avaient osé s'avouer à demi-mots.

000

Leurs amis continuaient de discuter du nouvel an à venir sans leur prêter attention et pour cause, aujourd'hui, Stiles se faisait discret et Scott particulièrement silencieux. Seul Lydia, en bonne cheffe d'orchestre de la réunion, remarqua leur étrange attitude mais l'hyperactif la rassura rapidement en secouant furtivement la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire nerveux. Il n'y avait pas de problème, ni chez lui ni chez Scott, que ce soit surnaturel ou non, pas la peine de s'inquiéter…

Une dose supplémentaire de stress envahit Stiles alors qu'il regardait Lydia se détourner d'eux en fronçant élégamment les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'était que partie remise. Elle saura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle saura ce qui clochait chez ses deux amis.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott, assis à côté de lui, et nota la tension de ses épaules et son sourire crispé. Discrètement, il lui attrapa la main sous la table. Les doigts de Scott étreignirent aussitôt les siens, preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, de la nervosité du loup. .

Leur dire ? Non ? Oui ? Stiles hésitait, souhaitant à la fois se débarrasser de la révélation mais craignant aussi, malgré la stupidité de l'idée, que cela ne passe très mal auprès de leurs amis.

Il resserra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Scott pour obtenir son attention. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête en réponse aux yeux interrogatifs de Stiles.

Ils posèrent leurs mains liées sur la table, à la vue de tous.

Cela mit quelques secondes avant que tout le monde ne repère ce détail et les conversations s'éteignirent petit à petit.

Ils resserrèrent un peu plus leurs doigts.

Envers et contre tout, quoi qu'il puisse désormais se passer, ils le feront ensemble.

.

Fin

.

J'étais en plein trip sciles et fluff X)

Ça se voit un 'tit peu je crois… et j'en suis toujours pas sorti il faut croire X)

màj : Sorryyyyy ! pour ceux qui ont déjà lu avant cette màj... J'ai changé la fin... La précédente était celle d'une première version que j'ai mise par erreur X_X


End file.
